


Collage AU fanfic because i can

by str3sslevelzer0



Category: D&D - Fandom
Genre: HAHA GAY, Im trying a new writing style, M/M, New writing style, Semi-Serious?, collage AU, just a shitpost honestly, lore kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/str3sslevelzer0/pseuds/str3sslevelzer0
Summary: So, looking back on the notes i have for the Collage AU, I forgot that Simon actually works at the collage. So i had to come up with a brand new love interest for Harper, hope you enjoy
Relationships: Harper Strife/Robin Winters





	Collage AU fanfic because i can

**Author's Note:**

> This gets like, r e a l l y gay at the end

The buzzing at his nightstand had snapped Harper out of whatever he was thinking about, probably ignoring his schoolwork. He grabbed his phone without really paying attention to the ID. “Hello?” He said, talking to the microphone,  
  
“Hey, uh... Harper?”, the Dragonborn’s voice finally came through the speaker, “Hey, Robin! Just the person I wanted to talk to, how would you feel about hanging out with me and my friends this weekend? Pretty sure I mentioned about the camping trip I take in the summer, right? Well, I sort of wondered if to come on one? A little late notice maybe, but Phantom called up and said he’d booked a spot. Marshmallows, chilling, possibly getting chased around by security guards?”   
  
The silence was on the other end as he heard shuffling of papers, “This weekend? Sure, I could be up for that. Anything I need to bring?”, “It’s only a two-day thing, so we won't need much. Anyway, I don’t feel like cooking, so we’re talking pizza and chicken, stuff like that. I figured you’re good to share my tent right?” Harper said, moving over to his kitchen to make something quick for him and Soul to eat. “Right, I figured on that last part. Well, packing light works for me. I’ll be sure to pick up some marshmallows and stuff, might get some beer.” Robin said, closing his laptop he was working on, “Yep! Not a camping trip if you aren’t drinking!” Harper said, laughing. Robin chuckled a little before continuing  
  
“Well, thank you, Harper, I look forward to seeing you then! Text me if you think of anything else I’ll need.”, “Yeah, be great to hand out after all this time! See you then!”  
  
Robin had more than enough time to pack, some time with Sumaiya, Soul, and Phantom wouldn’t be too bad either, they seemed very cool. It wasn’t exactly what the dragon liked to do in his free time, but he could stand to spend some time with Harper without being entirely out of his element. He had a few days so he figured he should check out what good backpacks they had at the store first, didn’t seem like he needed to ho nuts with camping gear though, especially if they wouldn’t be cooking. “An icebox maybe...” He mumbled to himself.  


* * *

  
  
The next few days passed without incident: Harper had finally gotten everything together and Robin had given himself time to rest from school so he didn’t pass out the second he got to the campsite.   
  
They ended up taking Harper’s car. They had mostly bought a few bags of unhealthy snacks and what looked like half a bar’s worth of drinks. The backseat was a chiming, clattering collection of beers and a few things of assorted booze, everyone's clothes, and other essentials, in contrast, were enough to take in two small backpacks, with a third for the tent and an inflatable bed. Harper had bought most of the snacks and drink, he said he owed it for all the missed time. Robin made him promise to let him at least cover gas, but with the campground being relatively close to the city it didn’t exactly seem like a fair exchange. He’d just have to find a way to pay it back.  
  
The light was already going down by the time the two had got to the site. Sumaiya and Phantom were already there setting up their respective tents. They mostly spent the first hour working together to get the tent up and the bed inflated. It would be pretty cozy in Harper's two-man tent, and Sumaiya’s pixyish smirk wasn’t too far from her lips when she passed by their little construction project.   
  
By the time Soul showed up they had an inferno of a campfire roaring against the night and Harper and Robin were busy dragging out the cool box of pre-chilled beers. Soul had brought out his guitar and was strumming w ditty. Sumaiya had taken off on her bike to go pick up the chicken.  
  
“So, you think we’ve got enough unhealthy crap?” Robin said taking a sip of his beer, “Eh, probably, this place isn’t too far from the interstate, there’s this big rest stop there with the fried chicken place, and a pizza joint. So if we run out of snacks we can always go grab some” Harper said from the log he was sitting on, “I was kidding, though that is a tempting offer”. Harper snickered, “Anyways, graham crackers are sort of healthy”, “Only before you put chocolate on them, Harper” Phantom piped up, “The jerky then?” Harper said, thinking. “Eh, sort of, you really do suck at cooking huh?” Robin said, “Hey, it's not killed me yet”, “Yeah, and you look good for someone who apparently survives off chips and jerky”, “I’ll take that as a compliment,” Harper said smiling.  
  
“Speaking of junk, I think I hear Sumaiya with the chicken!” Soul said, putting his guitar down  
  
It was indeed Sumaiya, whose bike seat was crammed full of fried chicken. They set up around the fire, passing beers and fried meats around until they were all sitting happy and warmed their legs on the fire again the admittedly mild night.  
  
“Got to say, with all the time I’ve lived here I’ve never really spent much of it in the woods, it makes a change to get out of the city a bit,” Robin said stretching out on the log he was splitting with Harper.   
“I dunno, the comforts of the city are good too,” the bird began “But yeah, unplugging a bit is pretty nice, there's a trail nearby too, it does a loop of all the camp spots and back towards the shower block”.   
  
Soul perked up at that “Oh we should totally go on a night hike!”, “Speak for yourself, nightlight: that’s exactly how we ended up getting lost that one time,” Sumaiya said. Soul laughed “Hey! We found our way back!”, Harper sighed “No, Soul, we found our way to a camp spot that had a similar looking tent to ours. Remember, there was that family that we almost got into a fight with?”. Soul laughed again, “All in favor of not following Soul into the woods say ‘Aye’” Phantom said. “Aye, though it would be a good idea to show Robin around before it gets super late,” Harper said, “And before too many beers, yeah. Don’t wanna get lost trying to find the bathroom.” The dragon added on.  
  
“Well I suppose I can excuse myself from your little stroll, but it’ll cost you some of that jerky” Soul said, “Deal, catch!” Harper said tossing the bag to Soul.  


* * *

  
  
The trail around the campsite was a wide circle through the trees, mostly keeping a respectful distance from the clearings set aside for the campers. It wasn’t too late into the night and the two passed families and other campers sitting around their own campfires sharing laughs and fun times. It was a quiet night in general and the stroll was mostly an opportunity for Harper to have a private breather with Robin. They hot the central area of the camp where the shower block and toilets were and passed through a small parking lot for those camping spots off of the broader path they had all used to get to their own spot.  
  
The campsite seemed relatively well maintained, but at least half of the spaces were empty, maybe it was a little too early in the season for it, after all, most schools were still in session. On the way back towards their campsite they heard a group of guys around their age who were quietly playing what seemed to be a metal track from a radio. “See, we’re not the only weird group up here”, Robin chuckled “No one else seems to have a bucket of chicken though, so I think we win the coolest campsite”, “Ha, hell yeah.”  
  
Harper took in a deep breath, putting on a semi-serious face, “So, Robin, are we still working out? I mean as like, a couple and stuff”. Robin recalled what he was talking about. On the last day of 8th grade, the two of them had finally confessed that they loved each other before Robin had moved away to a different state. They had promised to keep in touch but life got in the way and the lost contact. Robin smiled “Yes, Harper, I’m happy to be back here, especially with you. This was a neat idea, it kinda beats passing out on the couch as we used to, not that I didn’t appreciate that too. You did good Harper, don’t worry about it”.   
  
Harper sighed, reassured, and held his hand out for Robin to take as they walked. “See, we got to skip through the woods singing tra-la-la, don’t say I don't know how to be romantic”, “Hey, quit it. I came up to talk to you that first night when you were cussing out your phone and smoking behind our school. I don’t need you to be someone you’re not, Harper” Robin said, and Harper sighed, “Yeah, yeah... I know...” Harper squeezed the other's fingers, “For the record, I missed you too”, The bird stopped in the path and tugged Robin’s arm a little to make him stop and turn back to him. They stopped in the path and Robin leaned down to let Harper kiss him with the same low-burning ember that he had given Robin so many years ago. Harper broke the kiss and smirked. “There, ice broken? Can it stop freaking out about being a shitty friend... boyfriend... whatever yet?” Harper said. Robin looked back playfully, “Harper?” He said grabbing his jacket before they could move away and start walking back to camp, as he forced the flustered bird to deal with their kissing for a moment longer, “You’re too much of a badass to be a pussy about this, so kiss me properly before we have to go back”.   
  
He looked shocked for a moment before relenting and tilting in to kiss Robin properly, beak to the left as the other tilted right, Robin found the piercing Harper had gotten on his tongue a few years back to play with, rolling it with his tongue. Harper moaned playfully as he tugged Robin close, pressing together for warmth as the two kissed on their relative seclusion of the path. After a moment that could have been half an hour, Harper broke the kiss with a grunt; wiping his now glossy beak, Robin’s mouth was tingling from the intensity of the union. “Robin? Don’t ever call me a fucking pussy again, or I’ll kick your ass”  
  
Robin laughed as he grabbed Harper's hand again, “You can try”

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it gets gay


End file.
